


Unexpected

by ULTIOcean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Shiro/Matt, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harassment, Hunk is protective, I swear to God, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses on the Cheek, Lance and Keith are in love, Lance cries a lot, Like really minor, M/M, Mild languaje, Minor Angst, Minor Hunk/Shay, Minor Sexual Harassment, Pidge has anxiety, Sappy Ending, Stuff happens, The lions are cats and dogs, accidental Marriage Proposal, all of them - Freeform, although he had an inkling, everyone is, everything dissolves into fluff, everything is soft and nice, keith is ripped, klance, lance discovers his boyfriend is badass, like it's there but it's not too bad or graphic, mild violence, more or less, nothing written or graphic, only implied, some insults, spoilers from here on out, tagging is hard, that's a nice tag, the guys go clubbing, they are cheesy as hell, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULTIOcean/pseuds/ULTIOcean
Summary: They had just bought their first apartment together, and Lance was on cloud nine, enjoying everyday with Keith and their cats, more happy than he ever felt in his whole life, his only suffering being the paperwork he had to deal with and his lack of sleep.Then Hunk had called, surprising him, insisting on a night out after so long without seeing each other, to celebrate, to unwind, and of course he'd said yes, there was nothing he loved more than a night out clubbing with his best friends as they drank, and danced, and enjoyed themselves after working too hard for too long.Sadly, back luck seems to follow them everywhere they go, and the world is full of douchebags intent on reminding Lance that humanity has a dark and disgusting side that rears it's ugly head when you least expect it.One of saids douchebags couldn't get a clue, it seemed, and Lance was ready to break both his arms if he so much as looked in Pidge's direction again, but then Keith was talking to the guy, and everything spiraled from there, getting worse before it got better, and then even better still when the next day came.He didn't expect his weekend to end this way, but he wasn't complaining.Not at all.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> And here i go again with a new one-shot fic. Don't kill me, i'm working on Re:Do, promise.
> 
> But i needed to write this, get it out of my head, because believe it or not, this is based on a true story, which happened to my best friend two weeks ago, and when she told me i was like 'Amazing, your life is so full of drama' and then i got home and i was like ' This is perfect for klance', and spent three days writing this nonstop till i finished today.
> 
> It was supposed to be just some introduction and then the club scene, which is the veridic part, but then the fluff wouldn't stop, and it got cheesy, then sappy, and it got away from me and transformed into what you see now. Blame my muse, whoever she is.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy all the cuteness and fluff and soft bois in love that i wrote, and have fun!
> 
> Love you guys <3

 

 

* * *

 

Lance sniffed quietly, trying in vain to stop the tears cascading down his cheeks, he was pretty sure his eyes were bloodshot by now and his skin looked horrible, but he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. And he wanted to, _oh_ , how he wanted to close off the faucet and cease the stream of salt water that came from his eyes, but it was useless, and it was pissing him off, which in turn made _more_ tears come, it looked like he couldn't win today.

"Hey, babe, please don't cry, I'm sorry." Gloved hands cupped his cheeks and brushed the tears away softly with a tenderness he was used to, and he leaned into the touch as a whine left his lips, embarrassing him even further.

He opened his eyes and looked at Keith, who was glancing at him with worry and regret, close to him as he could get, hands never leaving his cheeks as his thumbs brushed his cheekbones gently. Lance was ready to answer him and quell his concern, really, he was, but every time he tried he hiccupped, and it brough forth more tears and shame and it became a vicious circle that _wouldn't stop._

Seeing that he wouldn't utter a word, his boyfriend mistook his silence for lingering fear, and he leaned in slowly and proceeded to kiss his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his other cheek and his nose again, the fleeting touches calming him down without he realizing, his breaths becoming deeper and deeper as the seconds ticked by.

Keith brough him closer as his hiccups vanished and his stuttering breaths became even and slow, hands sneaking around his waist to hug him close to his chest, nuzzling his hair and kissing his temple as he knew Lance liked. It was tender and soft and he _loved_ every second of it, and even more when Keith brough up one of his hands to card through his hair, the motions bringing a sense of serenity and peace that never ceased to amaze him.

He loved his boyfriend so much.

He really needed to pull himself together, for Keith, at least, he hated to make him worry, hated that he was the cause of the crease in his brows and the pained look in his eyes, like he was somehow at fault for Lance's trembling hands and shaking body.

It hadn't even been _that_ scary.....well okay, it had been, _but_ , it wasn't something to cry so much about to the point of being unable to talk, he was a grown man, for gods sake.

It all began with a call from one of his best friends, Pidge, and just went downhill from there.

\--

He was _so_ excited, he couldn't believe this was finally happening, admittedly, it had been a month already since he and Keith had bought an apartment to share together, finally making it _'official'_ as his friends liked to say. But now, with all the furniture in place, their photos and decorations strewn all over and all the cat toys and stuff all over the house, it felt definitive, it felt like pieces of them were scattered throughout the rooms, it finally felt like _home_.

Both of them had been dating for six years already, and although each of them had their own small apartment, they frequented each other's homes way too often, staying the night and usually spending some days there before going back to their own place.

It got to the point that Lance took his cat, Blue, with him on his visits to Keith, and more often than not, he wouldn't see his own house in a week or even more, living with the other without noticing how much time had passed by. And his boyfriend hadn't minded, either, he'd said he loved to wake up with Lance besides him on the bed, both his cat and Red, Keith's, purring at their feet like engines.

They had grown accustomed to the routine of a life together, and had done so at each other's homes for a few years, alternating between one and the other, switching places and staying for a month before changing again.

It had been nice, it had been good.

But eventually, Keith had said that living in rent forever wasn't what he wanted, and they were basically sharing a house already, while leaving the other abandoned, and he agreed that an unoccupied home was just useless wasting of money. Then, one night, when they were taking a walk through the park with the night sky blanketing them, Keith had asked Lance to come live with him, to search for a place to call _home_ together, and Lance had agreed so fast he'd nearly toppled his boyfriend over with the force of his enthusiasm.

Now, a month later, as he looked around, he couldn't be happier, Red and Blue had already grown accustomed to the house, and they loved to explore every nook and cranny, usually hiding in places that Lance had to bend like a contortionist to get to. They had brought all their possessions and stuff here, and Lance had finally finished decorating and placing all the furnishing in place while Keith took care of the more technical side of things, like internet, phone lines, TV, oven and all the things they would need.

It had cost them a great deal of effort and money, but their family and friends had helped, and now their little home was finished and ready to watch as he and Keith lived a wonderful life within it, creating memories and cherishing the happiness of basking in each other's presence.

Hands snuck around his waist and he shrieked, startled.

"What were you smiling about, baby?" Lance turned around and came face to face with Keith, blue coloring his cheeks from painting their shared room, no doubt.

Lance smiled shyly, eyes downcast. "I was thinking that this finally felt like home..... _our_ home." The hands around his waist tightened and he felt lips pressed against his cheek, his boyfriend sighing as he rested his chin on Lance's shoulder.

Curse his growth spurt.

"Yeah, I really does, although, for me, my home has always been with you." He felt himself blush to the tip of his ears, and a whine left his lips as he covered his eyes with his hands, groaning.

" _Keeeeeeith_ , you can't just _say_ that. It's so cheesy!" Keith laughed, and Lance could feel the vibrations on his back as the other hummed, clearly amused by his embarrassment.

"Oh? Is that so?" He could feel Keith smirking without even seeing him."Well, if I had to deal with your bad pick up lines for three years straight, you can deal with some random cheesiness from me, right? It's only fair." He pouted, feeling offended.

"My pick up lines were the best! And you know it! You loved them!" A low chuckle that had Lance shivering echoed in his ears, and he felt a small kiss on the back of his neck before Keith answered him.

"I never said I didn't love them, but they were bad, it's a fact. So now you owe me, and I have the right to be cheesy whenever I want, you have three years of embarrassing pick up lines to make up for." He turned around, finger pointing at his boyfriend as he frowned in mock offense, hand on his waist as he leaned forward and into Keith's personal space.

"Now, mister, that's offensive, I'll have you know I learnt from the best and-" He was interrupted by their phone ringing, the song ' _La cucaracha'_ resonating throughout the room in tandem with Keith's groan as he hid his face in Lance's shoulder.

" _Why?_ Why do you hate me so?" It was a song Keith absolutely _hated_ , mostly because Lance had hummed it a lot in their time together and he was sick of it, but he'd seen the opportunity when he read the manual that came with the phone, and he _took it._

"Sorry, darling, can't hear you over the sound of my favorite childhood song." Another groan and then Keith was disentangling himself from him, kissing his cheek once more before grumbling about getting a beer from the fridge and drowning the awful sound with alcohol.

Lance giggled before running to get the phone and save his boyfriend from torture.

"Hello? This is Lance speaking." He heard squealing and laughter and immediately recognized the voices on the other end of the line.

_"Lance! Man, buddy, oh man I'm so glad to hear you again!"_

"Oh god, _Hunk_!?" It was Hunk, his best friend since kindergarten, the genius engineer who loved to cook and was a ray of sunshine and, well, the light of his life, really.

_"Yeah, it's me! Oh man, I'm so excited to be here again, it's been, what, years?"_

"Hunk, my main man, light of my life -Hey! I thought _I_ was the light of your life?- sorry darling, Hunk's irreplaceable, but I still love you!" He shouted towards Keith, who fake cried the whole time." As I was saying....Hunk! I'm so happy to hear from you again! It's been a year at least! How's it going?" His best friend laughed on the other end, a smaller voice coming through and shouting something akin to _'Hey beanpole!'._

"Is that....was that _Pidge_?! Is Pidge with you?! Oh my god!" More squealing was heard and then some noise before a woman's voice filled the speaker.

_"Yeah! It's me, you nerd, we calling to give you good news!"_

"Wow, first of all, _rude_. A year gone and the first thing you say to me is an insult. I'm hurt, Pigeon." She openly chuckled before clearing her throat and telling Hunk to put his phone on speaker so they wouldn't have to fight for it.

 _"Don't lie, you're used to it by now. By the way, I heard about you and Keith, congrats on the apartment, dude!"_ He smiled before he could help himself, sitting down on the floor, mindful of the cord, it'd been so long since he heard his friend's voices, Pidge's sounded so grown up now, and Hunk's was deeper and slightly scratchy, it was oddly nostalgic, somehow.

"Thanks, Pidge, we're really happy, maybe if you stay long enough this time I could show it to you guys." He heard a cackle from the other end, and immediately put his guard up. When his friend cackled ominously like that, nothing good awaited.

 _"That's the thing, Lance, we're finally done with the program!"_ He let out a high pitched sound from the back of his throat. Said program was given to gifted students after they graduated university, in which they traveled to many countries and learnt a variety of stuff related to their career choice, in their case, engineering. It was a program that was only given to really hard working and intelligent people, so of course Pidge and Hunk had gotten in, they were geniuses as far as he knew.

 _"We graduated with honors and we don't need to travel to and fro again, we're settling down and renting an apartment together, and guess what city we've chosen to do that?"_ He got up, forgetting in his excitement about the cord, and nearly toppling over the table with a vase on it, hastily puting himself in front of it so it wouldn't fall.

"You're coming to live _here_!?" More laughter and happy sounds of agreement came forth, and he even heard Hunk's and Pidge's dogs, Green and Yellow -yeah they had a theme going, so what? - barking loudly from afar, as if agreeing with the news.

 _"That's right buddy, we'll be able to hang out together like old times, isn't that exciting?"_ He _loved_ his friends, oh man he was so eager he didn't know what to do with himself, he'd been lonely without them around.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his other friends -he had a lot, he liked socialicing-, and he hung out with most of them on a weekly basis at least, but Nyma and Rolo had been busy lately, what with her pregnancy and everything it entailed, and Plaxum and her sisters were busy with work and other things, so they saw each other less and less as time passed by.

Besides, none of them had been such a close knit group like Hunk and Pidge had been, they were practically like brothers to Lance, at this point.

He'd missed them.

"You bet your sweet ass it is, I can't wait to see you guys again." He glanced down, trying in vain to stop smiling, his cheeks hurt, his jaw was too tense and he couldn't stop bouncing his foot in anticipation, but try as he may, his smile stayed in place and only widened even more, if that was possible.

 _"Well, in that case....we have another surprise for you....open the door._ " He looked questioningly at his front door, debating whether to hang the phone and open or just let the line going. But he heard a bark that _definitely_ didn't come from the phone, and he nearly tumbled down in his haste to get to the door, which he opened with a quick movement, only to be tackled down by a green blur.

He looked down and came face to face with a smirking Pidge, long hair tied in a messy bun and eyes shining in mirth, Hunk coming close behind with their dogs on a leash, his smile as bright as he remembered it, filling him with so much happiness he couldn't stand it.

"Keith! Keith, babe, I need you! I'm being overwhelmed with joy and smothered by a green gremlin!" He heard as Keith left the kitchen and walked towards the front door, eyes focusing on Lance sprawled on the floor with a watt smile on his face and a satisfied Pidge clinging to him like a koala.

"Nice seeing you again, guys." Keith waved, a small smile lighting up his whole face as he approached Hunk to give him a hug, the dogs barking happily as his boyfriend pet them and gave them attention.

"Keith! _Betrayal!_ Aren't you going to help me?" His boyfriend glanced at him sideways, raising a brow in amusement, eyeing him up and down before humming softly.

" You look fine to me, babe." Lance gasped dramatically and put his hand over his heart in fake indignation as Pidge wiggled her limbs, making a small giggle leave his lips, shattering his hurt act before it even began.

"Oh my gosh, Pidge stop it! I'll remember this, Keith, say goodbye to your favorite pancakes." Keith whirled around and kneeled by him, sneaking his hands under Pidge's armpits and lifting her with relative ease -she was cooperating-, settling her by Hunk before doing the same with Lance.

And, as soon as he was standing again, he swooned and latched onto Keith's arm like a love-sick fool, nuzzling his neck -which he barely reached, what the hell- as his boyfriend let out a small giggle, making his stomach flutter and his heart beat at twice it's usual speed.

Lance leaned on his tiptoes and kissed Keith on the cheek, still smiling "My hero." Keith returned the kiss, and both of them proceeded to do an actual greeting instead of the whole performance they had just played. He held Keith's hand and the other squeezed it tight, both of them smiling like fools as their friends mirrored their expressions.

"Welcome to the Kogane-McClain household, guys, come on in, please." Lance walked ahead and closed the front door while Hunk asked for a place to leave their dogs at. Thankfully, they had an empty room full of toys and stuff in which they could play to their hearts content until they finished talking, so he told Hunk and his friend thanked him before going to leave them there for the time being.

Lance put on his slippers -that had fallen when Pidge had ambushed him- and walked towards the kitchen, where Keith and his shorter friend were talking about their common interests that Lance could never understand: cryptids. That's not to say he didn't belive in things, per se, he believed mermaids and selkies existed, and maybe even fairies and other mythical creatures, but aliens and ghosts and stuff where more Keith's expertise, and something Lance couldn't have faith in no matter how hard he tried, which annoyed Keith to no end and turned their civilised debates into discussions.

Said discussions about those topics always ended in wrestling and hot, wild nights, though, so he wasn't complaining. He riled his boyfriend up on purpose because it was fun and the results always were.....enjoyable, but he was never going to tell him that, no sir.

"Talking about aliens again?" Both of them turned to look at him, pouting like children as they blew raspberries at him, rolling their eyes but asking him to sit with them nonetheless.

"Nah, I was telling Keith about what Hunk and I have been doing, mostly." He nodded and took a seat next to Keith, who passed him a cup of coffee as they waited for Hunk to arrive. His best friend didn't take long, and soon, the four of them were chattering animatedly about their many adventures and experiences in the year they hadn't seen each other.

"And I mean, yeah -Hunk said- she was pretty and stuff, but her attitude sucked, and then that beautiful girl came to the rescue and roasted her so good, it was a burn not even aloe vera could soothe, that girl left right away and the other one smiled at me and, well, that's how I got a girlfriend." Lance cooed and high fived his best friend, smile as wide as can be.

"Oh man, I'm so happy for you, I'm sure she's amazing." Hunk blushed lightly, features lighting up as he beamed, affection and love clear in his gaze.

"Yeah, Shay is the best. She's studying in Australia right now, working with minerals and rare metals, she really likes her job, but she was worried about being apart for so long. Of course I told her she didn't have to worry, I didn't mind a long-distance relationship for a while, she has just two more years left before her degree is done, so I told her I could wait." He bit back the urge to coo again and _'aww'_ like he'd seen something cute, but it was hard, his friend was a ray of sunshine, he hadn't seen Shay in a half a year, and they still had two more to go before they could move in together.

But Hunk didn't care, they skyped and made video calls and sent gifts and snapchats and communicated with every social network they could find, it was obvious they loved each other a whole lot, and he couldn't wait to meet her in person.

Lance turned to Pidge, now curious. "What about you, Pidge? Meet anyone special?" She raised her brows in surprise before frowning, clicking her tongue and pursing her lips.

"Nah, there were some douches that tried to hit on me, but they weren't memorable enough for me to remember. Although....I met this one girl, she was super nice and liked to talk about science with me, she was studying something to do with nature and we hung out a few times, we hit it off pretty well." Lance nodded, feeling like a proud parent from Pidge finally making friends, it wasn't like she wasn't capable, per se, more like, it was difficult for her to open up to people, since she'd been ostracized a lot when she was younger for her intellect.

It was good to know not everyone was like that, though, and by the smile etched on her face, this girl seemed to be important enough that Pidge would consider her a friend, and maybe even keep contact and meet again. He was glad, it made him so happy to see his loved ones radiating joy and enthusiasm.

He brushed away an imaginary stray tear.

"Okay, now that we're up to date, this surprise isn't done yet, Hunk an I actually came here with a mission." Keith titled his head in confusion, reminding Lance of a cat -Red did the exact same thing when she was thinking- and he just leaned over the table, awaiting the news.

"Since we're going to move to this city, and really close to you guys too, we're all going to celebrate, we're going clubbing!" Lance felt his jaw hit the floor, jumping up from his chair as he pointed accusingly at Pidge, terrified that she'd been brainwashed or something.

"You are suggesting _we_ go clubbing! You hate it!" He shouted to the top of his lungs as Pidge smirked and crossed her hands in a threateningly ominous manner.

"Yeah, but I've got tickets to that one club, the exclusive one that serves the best cocktails, and we're not only celebrating for _us_ , but for _you_ too, so this is my gift to you guys, a full night out with both of us -Hunk proudly puffed out his chest-, clubbing, drinking, and having fun." His finger fell and he nearly teared up, feeling touched that she would do this for him, knowing how much Lance loved clubbing, going so far for him when he knew for a fact that she hated being surrounded by people and loud sounds and movement and all that other stuff that made her anxious and annoyed.

"Thank you so much, Pidge." He ran ahead and hugged her, her lithe -but actually kind of ripped- form squirming for freedom. "I'll be as ridiculous and over the top as possible tonight to amuse you and keep you in good spirits." She cackled, pinching his side.

"Is that a promise, or a threat?" He gaped and pinched her cheeks in retaliation, both of them chuckling and laughing, only stopping when Hunk clapped his hands to gain their attention.

"Well, now that that's done, I think we need to get ready for this epic outing, I don't know about you, but I don't think sneakers and joggers are going to cut it for that high quality club." Lance looked down at himself and nodded, he could do better than this, way, _way_ better, there were some high waist, tight as fuck jeans and sparkly crop top calling his name, and his makeup box was crying to be used.

"Totally agree, sunshine man, we need to get pretty, some more than others -Hey!- still love you Keith!, and that's going to take some sweet time, so let's get ready and meet up in that place in about, two hours or so?" Both his friends nodded, Green and Yellow running towards them to play for a while before their owners left to change, giving Lance the address for the club and some really tight hugs before they got their bags and exited the apartment, getting in their shared car and driving off as he waved at them.

He closed the door and turned to look at Keith, who looked amused but also kind of nervous, he'd never been a fan of people, either, but he could enjoy these kind of outings if the ambience was right, and by god Lance was going to make sure he had fun.

"Well, let's see if we can dig out those old leather pants out of your closet, shall we?" Keith groaned and ran away towards their room, trying to close the door. "C'mon Keith, you look hot on those! You know I'm right!" He heard an exaggerated moan and denial.

"No way, I'm not wearing that! I'm twenty-eight, I'm past that kind of stuff!" Lance smirked and laughed in mirth, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to pry the door open.

"You're only saying that because they make you remember your emo phase! Or maybe they remind you of our little adventure on that store that sold leather clothes, except it wasn't a clothes store and-" The door opened and he fell forward with a yelp, strong arms catching him and squeezing him tight.

"We agreed to never talk about that ever again babe." He nuzzled his head on Keith's chest and sighed, content, feeling the heat of Keith's embarrassment that made him blush down to his collar-bone and chest.

"So..." He grinned"...leather pants tonight?" A deep suffering sigh above him and a chin digging into his shoulder were his answer, and he had the thought that he really needed to bring his camera tonight, it was going to be memorable.

*

Two hours later, with leather pants found and snug tightly over Keith's wondrous legs -and some fake glasses to finish the look- , the four of them were standing at the club's door -which was called Altea- and giving their tickets to the scary looking bodyguard -Kolivan, if his tag was right- who stepped away and let them in, smiling slightly as he caught Pidge's eye.

The inside of the club was lavishly decorated, but not in an obervearing rich people kind of style, it was delicate, stylish, and tasteful, the decorations giving off a Victorian style fussed with futuristic tech all over the place. All in all, the place was cool, the music -now that he was listening- was top notch, and the cocktails....well, they'll have to impart judgement.

The four of them walked towards the counter, just when a beautiful woman approached them from the other side, white hair up in a gorgeous bun and make up so on point, that Lance was _this_ close to asking for tips. She smiled at them and asked what they wanted to drink, and, well, they blanked, being their first time and all, but the woman didn't seem to mind, and she lent them the drink list so they could choose.

She assured them that none of the drinks were too strong or alcoholic -it was her policy to have tasty, elegant drinks- and that they could be adventurous when choosing, she promised that if they didnt like what they ordered, it would be free of charge, then she smiled again, and Lance was _in love._

He hummed in thought, but decided to make it quick, feeling bold. "I think I'm gonna order the _'Bonding moment'_ , how about you guys?" Keith tapped his chin before nodding to himself.

"I think I'll try the _'Marmora blade'_ , looks less sweet than the other ones." Lance held his hand and agreed, remembering that Keith didn't like overly sweet things, although he didn't have a problem with Lance's pancakes, which were specially made for his tastes, sweet, but not too sugary.

Pidge and Hunk were squinting over the list, but a few ticks later they decided, too. "Okay, I'll have _'The Olkari',_ it says here that it's made with herbs and stuff, and there's no way it tastes good, I'm gonna prove that goddess wrong." Hunk chuckled and took the list, going towards the counter again and settling it down before ordering.

"I'll have the _'Balmera'_ , and my friends want, this, this, aaand this one." The pretty girl took his order and left, and Lance could feel himself tapping his feet on the ground and moving his hips unconsciously as the music ran through his body. He wanted to _dance_ , he wanted to take Keith with him and own the dance floor, let loose, it had been so long since they took a break and had a chance to relax.

Keith smiled down at him, hugging him sideways and rubbing his arm up and down, seemingly content with the atmosphere of the club and the music playing, which in turn made Lance happy and giddy, sure they were going to enjoy their night.

A few minutes later, while they were chatting and being silly, the girl from before came and served their drinks, Pidge pouting at the fact that her drink was _so good_ , saying that she felt like she had lost, somehow. They stayed there for about half an hour, just drinking and talking and laughing, choosing another drink when they finished the first one and marveling at how tasty and delicious all of them were, congratulating the woman on her skills before she shook her head, brining forth a ginger haired man who was shaking a cocktail shaker.

They made small talk with him, too, praising his technique and combinations. The man, Coran, doing a few tricks for them before treating them to his favorite drink _'The Altea'_ as a thank you for their compliments. Another half an hour later, and they were ready to dance, the music being easy to follow and move to, it was a style that left room to make whatever moves you wanted to, and Lance took advantage of that, running his hands down his body and shaking his hips, tilting his head back and watching in satisfaction as Keith's eyes darkened.

"Oh my god you guys, stop it, this is a friends night only, no flirting!" Pidge shouted over the blaring music, making Lance pout in fake distress as he tried the puppy eyes on her.

"Not gonna work, Lance, now stop moving that ass and come dance with me!" His smile got so big he thought his face was gonna split, and he wasted no time in running towards Pidge and holding her waist, dancing to a salsa song that drove his feet and hips crazy as his friend tried to keep up with him, Keith and Hunk trying to imitate them from behind.

The night was going awesome, and he felt so relaxed and at home, it was perfect, they were positioned in a small circle, dancing and swaying to the techno music playing now, when Lance caught a man just behind Pidge staring at her back, eyes going down her shoulders to her waist and then to her ass.

 _Obvious, much?_ The man was with a little group of guys, and they were chatting and laughing obnoxiously, not paying attention to their surroundings, but that man....he kept checking Pidge out, and it was making him uncomfortable, but he was doing nothing, so he resigned himself to ignore it and hope he disappeared soon.

As the minutes ticked by, though, the guy only got more and more bold, no longer checking Pidge out but brushing her arm and back, apologizing various times, and saying that it was because of the multitude that he kept running into her. Lance didn't believe that sleazy smile for one second.

It came to the point where the guy's hands were close to Pidge's body more often than not, but every time he tried to go forward and yell his ear off for being gross and a creep, Pidge would shake her head and tell him not to bother.

He glared at the guy even harder. "Why the hell not, Pidge?" She sighed and smiled up at him.

"We're having fun, it's the first time we go out and see each other in a year, I don't want to make a scene and ruin it, or get thrown out of the club. Don't worry so much, it doesn't bother me, if i ignore him, it's just like an annoying fly buzzing in my ear, nothing more." Lance gritted his teeth, he knew it was more than that, Pidge hated to be the center of attention, her anxiety couldn't take it, and something as embarrassing as making a scene because a dude is being handsy with you -which some people found flattering but, hey, breaking news, it's NOT- would direct all the eyes towards her, and she wanted to avoid that.

It looked like the guy took her silence for consent, though, and as soon as his hands rested on Pidge's hips he was ready to snap and break his arms, but Keith was faster, standing right before his friend, who had frozen in disgust, and glaring at the guy with a calm ferocity Lance rarely saw.

"Excuse me." The guy looked at him. "Relax a little, would you? You're bothering my friend, and I would appreciate it if you would _stop_." The guy snorted, hands leaving Pidge as she sighed in relief, the man backing down a bit, but not before sharing his opinion on the matter.

"This doesn't concern you, she has a mouth, doesn't she? She can tell me if she wants me to bugger off." Keith's glare intensified, and the man visibly gulped, backing down a bit more and joining his friends, staying there with apparent intention of not coming back.

The air around them had become heavy somehow, and Pidge looked down with a pinch on her brow, a clearly guilty expression on her features. Lance wanted to murder someone, specifically, someone standing ten feet behind Pidge, wearing an horrendous shirt.

"Hey Pidge, dance with me?" She looked up, and he held out his hand for her, which she accepted, a small smile coming back as she twirled and danced around him to a middle ages kinda song that was surprisingly catchy.

Half an hour passed without trouble, and Hunk left for the bathroom at the same time that Lance went to the counter to buy some more drinks, it had been a tight spot, back there, but it looked like the dude finally understood what rejection and boundaries meant and left them alone. Now they were back to having fun without a care in the world and he was giddy and tipsy again, full of bubbling excitement and a mighty need to dance till his body screamed _stop_.

He took the drinks and turned around, his smile falling abruptly at the sight, heart beating like crazy in his ribcage as he watched the guy from before hold onto Pidge's waist again, Keith looming over him and talking to him, saying things that Lance couldn't hear from the distance.

He quickly left the drinks on a small table and ran towards his friends just as Hunk was coming back, looking murderous himself, both of them stopping just a few feet behind Keith.

"Leave _now_ , I'm not asking you again." The guy was alone, his friends lost somewhere on the crowd that had grown in the past hour, and his eyes were unfocused and glazy, it was obvious he was drunk, although that was no excuse for his disgusting behavior.

"Again, this doesn't concern _you_ , leave us alone, will you? Right, gorgeous? Why don't we go back there and talk over some drinks? I could-"

"I said _leave_. Do not make me repeat myself, I'm warning you." Pidge took in a deep breath and stepped forward, her small voice being swallowed by the noise as she spoke.

"Yeah, uh, please leave." She looked as awkward as she felt, he was sure, wringing her hands like she always did when she was nervous. When in the presence of people she trusted, in situations she could control, she was force to be reckoned with, a force of nature, bright and loud and courageous. Now, bring an uknown factor into the equation, and add to that that she becomes the center of attention and has no control over their actions or outcome, and she _freaks_.

He _hates_ how small and vulnerable she looks when that happens, uncomfortable in her own skin as they misunderstand her uneasy silence for permission to continue with their advances, completely disregarding her wishes and, you know, _basic human decency_ and respect.

The guy clicked his tongue again and huffed, look changing to one of disgust and repulsion as his gaze raked over Pidge one last time before switching to Keith, his eyes narrowing hatefully as he walked towards his boyfriend, leaning in slightly to say something to him.

Just then, a loud rock song blared from the speakers, and he didn't catch what was said, but he saw the moment Keith's eyes widened, the way his jaw clenched together and his muscles tensed, whole body shaking. He turned towards Lance and held out his glasses, expression neutral and voice deadpan as he spoke.

"Babe, hold my glasses." He was confused, but did so anyway, and he barely had time to take them away before Keith was striding forward, catching the guy by the scruff of his neck and holding him a few feet above the floor with one hand, eyes furious and burning with hatred.

Lance yelped, Pidge gaped, Hunk shrieked, and in a moment too fast to catch, Keith slammed the guy on the counter, keeping him there with his fist tightly clenched on the collar of his shirt, deeming him unable to move.

Lance just....he couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_ , this was scary, this wasn't okay.

Contrary to popular belief, Keith, despite his punk emo looks, his wicked bike, his fingerless gloves, his tattoos and piercings and black clothes, had never ever hurt anyone, not once in his life. He did martial arts, yeah, he went to the gym and was ripped and strong, but he was as sweet and tender as a kitten, not once since they met had he ever hurt another human being, animal, or, anything really.

He was the guy that had taken out a spider and left it in the garden because he felt bad for it, the guy that took a stray kitten home and treated her wounds and then got attached and ended up adopting her, the guy that had helped a thief when he was run over by a car and kept him company until the ambulance arrived, the guy that spent all his money without a second thought so his brother could have an arm again.

People believed, because of his looks and outwards personality, that he was a troublemaker that had punched, stabbed, and probably disobeyed teachers and had disciplinary issues in high school, growing up to be a problematic thug. But it wasn't like that _at all_ , Keith had the best grades out of his high school and graduated with honors, he had a degree in mechanics and built his bike from scratch, his teachers loved him and he was respectful and nice with _everyone_.

He teared up when babies smiled at him, and cooed when cats and dogs allowed him to pet them, he fed ducks at the park but with the right food, having read that bread was bad for them. He picked up trash he found when he was on walks and babysitted children from single moms on his free days to allow them to relax and have time to sleep and destress.

Not once, not _ever_ , had Keith hurt someone on purpose, until today.

It was surprising, it was upsetting -that he'd been forced to do so- it was....unexpected. And even more unexpected was the way that Lance swooned at the same time he froze at the sight, he'd never expected Keith to be so unbelievably strong, he'd just held a grown man a few feet above ground with one hand, that was......that was hot....and slightly terrifying.

People around them were giving them a wide berth, muttering amongst themselves and backing away, and admist the withering crowd, a group of guys strided towards Keith, eyes furious and focused only on him. Lance wasn't going to stand for that, those guys looked like they wanted to pummel his boyfriend down and tear him a new one, and he'd be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to stop them.

So he ran towards Keith and put himself in between him and the small mob of guys wearing clenched fists and fake leather jackets, who looked at him in distaste.

"Move away, will you?" One of them told him, and Lance shook his head, trying to hide his trembling. He hadn't been in a fight in all his twenty-seven years of life, and he had the strength of a chihuahua to boot, but also their stubbornness.

"No, I'll calm him down, so just back off." The guys eyed him more still, and he bit his lip to stop it from trembling, he was no good at confrontation, it made him jittery and anxious, but right now his top priority was Keith, and he would take anything they threw at him if it was to help his boyfriend.

Nobody moved until a loud, booming voice echoed throughout the room, heard even among all the noise and music going on, the figure walking forward all dressed in black with the logo of Altea on their chest.

"What's going on here?" Lance let out a surprised gasp, looking back to watch as Keith raised his head, eyes still dark with fury and animosity. Although it dimmed somewhat when his eyes landed on the security guard who had just appeared.

"Hello, Shiro."

_Who just happened to be Keith's older brother, an ex-military._

"The problem here is that _this_ -he pointed to the guy gasping on the counter- piece of shit was overstepping his boundaries and sexually harassing Pidge even when we told him numerous times to _stop_."

_Shiro, who happened to be in a relationship with Pidge's older brother, Matt, and loved Pidge like a little sister._

Shiro narrowed his eyes and flexed his metal arm, walking towards Keith and ruffling his hair before catching the guy by the back of his neck, putting him upright and walking ahead, right towards the door of the club.

Keith's brother turned around and glared at the guy's friends, his eyes conveying that if they didn't follow suit, they were going to regret it. They reluctantly walked towards the door to exit, but not before the gorgeous girl from the counter stopped them, camera in hand.

"Say cheese!" The flash blinded them for a second, and the next one the Polaroid -what a relic- was out, the woman walking to a mural on the right and putting the photo there, right under a big ass sign that read ' _Banned for life'._ Then the cocktail man, Coran, held one of the video cameras from the club and pointed it at the photo, the image being projected throughout the room, making all the guy's faces known to every member and guest so they could never set foot inside again.

Shiro wasted no time in throwing the guy out with all the force he could muster, his friends following suit as the door closed with a bang. After a few moments of silence, Shiro let out a deep sight, and Lance watched as Keith, still kind of tense but way less furious than before, crashed down on a chair with a groan, his brother coming to check on him almost instantly.

"Keith, you okay?" Lance just...stood there, feeling useless, tremors still raking his body from time to time as his brain tried to come to terms with what just happened.

"I'm fine, Shiro, sorry to cause you trouble at work." Shiro just shook his head, leaning down to whisper something as he carded his hands though Keith's hair. It should have looked silly, a thirty-five year old guy comforting another grown man. But it was heartwarming, although it left a bad taste in Lance's mouth, feeling like he could have done something _more_ , something else to help Keith or Pidge and stop this from happening.

But he'd just stared and shook like a leaf while the situation got worse.

He felt so bad.

He left Shiro to do his thing, it was obvious he had more experience on this than Lance did, and he turned to look for Pidge and maybe comfort her, only to find her whispering to Hunk behind some pillar, which was suspicious, because why whisper on a club? You couldn't hear shit anyway. Feeling slightly worried, he creeped towards them, and since both their backs were turned to him and the pillar blocked their vision, they didn't notice him when he neared them and stood a few feet behind.

"Are you sure it's gone? Have you looked in your pockets? Purse? Jacket?" Hunk said, voice thick with annoyance and, oh this wasn't good, Hunk was mad, too?

"Yeah..." Pidge's voice was thick with emotion, as if she was going to cry, he froze. "I looked everywhere, I'm sure it was in the pocket of my shirt, I always carry it close.....That charm....it's the last gift my dad gave to me before he passed away....I....Hunk...don't tell Lance or Keith...okay? I don't want to cause anymore trouble...tonight was supposed to be fun." He heard as Hunk seethed through his teeth, a growl coming deep from his throat.

"It must have been that guy,that slimy piece of-" Lance didn't hear anymore, he turned around and ran, crashing through the door as he only saw red, mad and angered and full of rage, he wasn't going to allow this, he was _done_ , they made his friend cry, and he was going to make sure, that, if nothing else, he made things right.

It was the only thing he could do for her.

He looked left and right like a maniac, and finally caught sight of that cheap fake leather and that purple jacket that was an affront to fashion. He was there in less than a second, his long legs carrying him faster than the wind, listening to what the bunch of them were talking about as he neared.

"The fuck is this shit? Think it's worth something?" Lance saw the douche gripping something in his hand, a dangling key chain with a triangle robot hanging from it, green lights shining as a button was pressed, and the name 'Rover' written on one of the sides.

"Nah, it looks like some cheap toy, I say we chuck it somewhere and be on our way." Lance too a deep breath, stood to his full height, and strided towards the guy, getting on his face and nearly knocking foreheads with him, startled yelps surrounding him.

"Give that back." He gritted his teeth and glared with all his might, fists clenching even tighter when the man only smirked, holding the key chain high above his head.

"Well, if it isn't the feisty one's bitch." He bit his lip and shook, but didn't back down, eyes laser focused on the person before him, intent to show him that he was no pushover whatsoever.

"Give that back, _now_." He repeated, and the man only laughed, leaning down a bit to laugh in his face, slowly moving the key chain downwards, making Lance think he was handing it over. Only to open the collar of his own shirt and drop it down, taking a step back with his arms wide open on his sides, a wicked smirk blooming on his face.

"Why don't you come and get it, _sweetheart_?" Lance took a step back, eyes wide. But he wasted no time in going up to that guy and taking the hem of his shirt to ride it up, no matter how scared and repulsed he was, this was for Pidge, and for his friends, he was willing to do anything.

He was working on tucking the shirt out of the guy's pants, ready to puke at how sickening he felt while doing so, the other guys around looking like this didn't have anything to do with them, some even encouraging the other with wolf whistles and suggestive sounds.

Disgusting.

He was nearly done when the man caught his wrist, tugging him forward and making him crash on his chest. He immediately tried to lean back, but the other crushed his wrist with strong force, making him cry out, sneaking his arms around and getting as close as he could while Lance whimpered and tried to get free.

"Your _boy_ was a nuisance before, he really blew out my chances with that fine specimen." Lance gulped, vile rising in his throat. "But maybe I can pay him back now, how would he feel if I fucked his bitch?" His eyes welled up and he tried not to cry, to not give him the satisfaction of seeing his fear, and, in a bout of courage, he raised his head fast, headbutting the guy on the jaw and setting his hands free.

He tugged hard on the shirt and the key chain fell off, which he rapidly caught, but when he tried to get up from his crouched down position, the guy was looming over him, fist ready to strike, and he let out a scream before a blur passed by.

And suddenly, purple jacket guy was knocked down on the floor with a raging Keith pounding his face into oblivion, Shiro running close behind with a phone on his ear and his friends following suit, all their faces morphed in horror and worry as they saw him.

He would reassure them soon, but first, he had something to do. He turned to Keith and threw himself at him, hugging him from behind, feeling the heat of his body that seemed to burn bright like a flame, sizzling and scorching while it overwhelmed his mind.

"Keith, babe, it's fine, I'm _fine_ , please calm down." The effect was immediate, and Keith slumped like a puppet with it's strings cut, slowly getting up with help from Lance and walking a safe distance from the group as Shiro took care of the situation. He was informing the offenders that he had called the police and that if any of them even so much as thought about leaving...well, they didn't want to know what he would do to them.

Meanwhile, Lance turned towards his boyfriend, intent on soothing him, and found himself with a handful of Keith, arms hugging him tightly, knuckles bleeding slightly and face smushed into his shoulder, breaths short and ragged as he trembled.

" _Lance_....don't do that ever again. Do you know how much I panicked when Pidge told me you were gone? And then she told me about the charm and I-" He shuddered and Lance felt it course through his body. "I thought that guy had hurt you, or was hurting you or, or worse, and then I saw him trying to punch you and I- I lost it. Please, please don't scare me like that ever again." Lance stood, frozen on his boyfriend's embrace, feeling hot and cold simultaneously, eyes welling up with tears again as his body decided to throw over him the emotions he'd been repressing all night all at once.

The dam broke, and he cried.

He cried while Keith held him and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. Cried as Pidge wept and thanked him for getting his memento back, saying sorry for runining the night as he shook his head. Cried as Hunk brought tissues that vanished too soon as his tears never seemed to stop. Cried while the police took their statements and arrested the group of men for harassing and violence and drove them away to their headquarters.

He cried while Keith half carried him inside the club along Shiro and towards the second floor, where a luxurious lounge stood, ready to use. Cried while Keith's sweet brother gave them cold drinks and a meal and Allura -the pretty woman from the counter and the actual owner of the club- apologized over and over and begged for them to stay on the rooms, saying that everything was on the house. He cried as Hunk and Pidge kissed his cheeks and bided them goodnight as they crashed on two of the rooms to finally sleep and try to forget such a chaotic night.

And at last, when he and Keith were alone, Lance sitting on the couch on his boyfriend's lap while he brushed his hair back, he cried some more, and then willed himself to stop.

\--

And that brough him to his current situation, he was sure his make up was ruined, and he must have looked ugly as hell, all red faced and blotchy. His sobs had finally stopped -thank god- but he couldn't help the sniffles and hiccups that didn't want to leave, his mind and body still too shocked to fully process everything.

But he knew one thing, he had to reassure Keith that he was fine, he couldn't bear the thought of him looking worried and sad for his sake, it hadn't been his fault, after all, none of them were at fault for what happened tonight.

He raised his head and looked Keith in the eyes, surprised when his boyfriend averted his gaze.

"Keith....baby, what's wrong?" Keith bit his lip as it wobbled slightly.

"Did I.....did I scare you? Before?.....I....I'm not a violent person Lance, I hope you know that, if there had been another way of solving things- but it-I was scared and you-" Lance cut him off with a soft kiss on his lips, Keith's body relaxing almost instantly, arms holding Lance like he was made of glass, and that wouldn't do.

"I'm not afraid of you, dummy, I've always known how strong you were, just like I know that you've never hurt someone on purpose and that you would only resort to violence in extreme situations." Keith blinked, eyes tearing up a little. "I'm not scared that you'll hurt me or anything like that, I've just never been involved in a situation like this and, well, it was scary for me, but not -he kissed him on the nose- because- a kiss on his cheeks- of- another on his forehead- you- and one on his lips." Keith giggled softly, a few tears escaping his eyes as he rested his forehead against Lance's, embrace tightening and making Lance feel at home, sweeping away the disgusting sensation of another's hands on him.

Keith kissed his cheek and then his neck, holding his hand up to his lips to lay a soft kiss there too, before a gasp left his lips that had Lance looking down, confused.

"Lance, your wrist." Keith held it tenderly, rolling up the sleeve to show his wrist, which was blue and purple, slightly swollen and red. Now that he focused on it, it kinda hurt, it must have been when the guy held him before, and that thought only brough back bad memories.

Keith frowned before laying a sweet kiss there, then getting up and talking though and intercom with someone, who happened to be Shiro, coming up with a med kit and treating Lance's injury in a few minutes, bandaging it and giving him some painkillers to help him with the pain.

"Thanks Shiro." Lance told him, voice but a whisper as sleep seemed to finally catch up to him.

"No worries, kiddo, just take good care of yourself, yeah?" He nodded, and Shiro ruffled his hair before saying good night to both of them. Keith closed the door and walked towards the couch, hefting Lance easily into his arms as he carried him towards their bedroom, a double bed waiting for them, looking comfortable and soft.

He laid him down and took off Lance's shoes as he did the same, climbing onto the bed and wrapping Lance up in his arms, covering the both of them with the blanket and cuddling close together. Lance tucked himself close to Keith's chest, listening to his heartbeat as his body relaxed, the other's hands running circles on his back as he nuzzled him, kissing his forehead softly before wishing him a good night.

"Good night, Lance, love you." He hummed, tangling his legs with Keith's.

"Mhnm, love you too." He closed his eyes and embraced the gentle wave of sleep.

\--

The next morning, he woke up warm and fuzzy and so comfortable he never wanted to move, so he snuggled to the source of warmth and purred in happiness, mind still groggy and struggling to wake up while he fought for mores sleep. A chuckle above him, though, told him that his other half was awake, and it was confirmed when soft lips pecked his cheek, making him squeeze his eyes and scrunch up his nose, a giggle leaving his lips as another fleeting kiss landed on his nose.

"Mhhhn, Keith, stoooop." He mumbled, breathing in the scent of Keith's cologne, the one he'd gifted him for their anniversary and that his boyfriend always wore.

"No can do. It's eleven in the morning, I think you've got enough beauty sleep." Lance pouted, opening his eyes just a little to gaze into his boyfriend's blue eyes, noticing the tiny, relaxed smile he sported while his eyes focused on Lance.

"Ugh, no sleep is ever enough. Also, how can you just get up and still look flawless? It's unfair and offends me, stop it." Keith chortled then, the sound warming Lance up from his toes and all the way into his heart, smile widening and eyes twice their size as the other left sloppy kisses down his neck, his hands sneaking around his waist to tickle him mercilessly.

He laughed and cried and squirmed, but it was impossible to escape. "I give, I give! Spare me!" Keith stopped, weigh settled over Lance while his head rested on his chest, chin digging into his sternum as Keith looked up at him, seemingly content to stay where he was, regardless of the hour or the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Okay, you win, let's get up, yeah? And do it quick, your chin is a weapon of mass destruction, holy shit." Keith gasped, dramatically getting up from the bed with his mouth still hanging open, eyes never leaving Lance as he spoke, tone teasing.

"Your chin is even pointer, you overgrown _dorito_." Lance gasped right back, and jumped from the bed to follow Keith, who had run out and into the lounge, jumping over the couch to escape Lance and the revenge he knew he was gonna suffer through, he was privy to all of Keith's weak points, after all. He made grabby hands while he cackled, ready to pounce and bestow punishment on the heathen that was his boyfriend, when his nose twitched, a wonderful smell reaching his nostrils and making him stop dead in his tracks.

He turned at the same time as Keith, and saw that the table was set and had breakfast ready for them, croissants, toast, juice, coffee, muffins, and an assortment of delicious foods were in his range of vision, and he wasted no time diving above the couch and sitting cross-legged, hands itching to grasp those delicacies.

He was a gentleman, though, so he waited for his boyfriend to join him. As soon as Keith took a seat, the door opened and none other than Shiro entered the room, smiling at them and beaming at his little brother, walking up to fondly ruffle his hair like he was still fifteen.

It was endearing.

"Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, Shiro. Can I ask what's with this food? Not that I don't want it or anything." Lance glared and hugged a croissant to his chest, protective, daring him to try and snatch it from him while Shiro just smiled, metal arm glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the curtains.

"Allura's friend, Lotor, prepared them for you, he's a pastissiere that works with this club, sometimes, for events and the like. She asked this as a favor from him, since she wanted to somehow apologize for yesterday's mess, she was pretty mad too, because she usually checks everyone's backgrounds to know if they're gonna cause trouble on her club or not, she has the right to reject people that she deems dangerous or shifty."

"But those guys still managed to sneak in, and she was furious that her mistake cost you a wonderful fun night." Lance shook his head, about to deny her claims, it hadn't been anyone's fault but that group of men, Allura didn't need to feel guilty just because they had been sneaky and couldn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'.

Shiro held up a hand, stopping him from speaking his mind. "Allura knows that there were more factors involved, but she still felt responsible and wished to make it up to you, and this is the result, I hope you enjoy it. I'll be downstairs in the meantime, come when you're finished, it's been ages since we've seen each other, little brother." Keith nodded, and waved his hand to dismiss his older brother as the other chuckled, amused and unperturbed as he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Keith retaliated by throwing a cannoli at him.

Lance turned to look at him, a brow raised in mirth as he watched them interact, saying a loud goodbye when Shiro finally left. " Why didn't you tell me your brother worked here?" Keith tilted his head, mouth full of french toast, swallowing before replying as Lance eyed the corner of his lips, which were dirty with honey.

"I forgot." He deadpanned, and Lance mirrored his expression. "He told me he worked at a club, because a friend he knew from his university days was the boss and asked for his help. He might have told me the name, but I wasn't paying attention back then." Lance took a spoonful of yogurt and strawberries mixed with cereal and stared, curious.

"And why was that? I know you can't sit still and your mind wanders when you're bored, but, really, your poor brother just wanted to talk to you and you ignored him, in favor of fantasizing about cryptids, probably." Keith blew a raspberry at him, rolling his eyes and drinking some juice, gaze downcast as he mumbled something. And was that just the lightning, or was Keith blushing? _Interesting_.

"What was that? I didn't catch that." Keith pouted and groaned, curling his legs close to his chest.

"It was one of the days he came to visit me at university, when we had just started dating, or more like, a year after we started dating. At the time, you were talking with Nyma and Rolo, it was summer and really hot out and, well....." Lance hummed, urging him to go on. " You were wearing sandals and those really, really short shorts, and I....I'm not made of stone, Lance." He was blushing to the tips of his ears now, and Lance felt the urge to coo and wrap him up in a hug, they had been dating for six years now, and it was adorable how he still got flustered by the simplest things.

Lance was so in love it wasn't even funny anymore.

What was funny, however, was the fact that Keith had been so turned on by his long legs that he hadn't been able to pay attention to his brother. He would kill a man for a video of that reaction, he had a mighty need to _see it_ , although he would have to settle with imagining it.

"Awww, thanks babe, I knew you loved my legs, so I used to wear shorts to campus only to make you swoon." And sweat, and get hot and bothered. He'd been young and his libido had been insatiable, so sue him.

"Well, you got what you wanted, are you proud?"

"Heck yeah."

They both ate their breakfast after that, chatting about whatever topic came to mind, purposely avoiding yesterday's fiasco and Keith's violent episode. Lance didn't have a problem with it, with the context of the situation and the factors involved in mind, and Keith didn't seem to want to discuss it anymore, either, so they let it be, and as soon as their food was gone, they dressed and walked down to the first floor to join Shiro, who was talking animatedly with Allura and Coran.

As soon as she saw them, Allura walked forwards and held one hand each -mindful of Lance's hurt wrist-, her face apologetic. "Lance, Keith, I wanted to apologize in person. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that last night, I always make sure to run a background check on all my costumers so the experience on this club can be enjoyable and relaxing -she grumbled- that's why you need to be a member or have an invite from one to get your own membership." She sighed, her grip squeezing their hands softly once before she let go.

"But...-Lance spoke- nobody took note of our personal info, so that background check..." Allura smiled, looking back at Shiro who waved, sipping a glass of what looked like lemon tea.

"That's because your invites were from Shiro, and we trust him wholeheartedly, so when Kolivan saw the lion stamp on them, he immediately knew you were trustworthy and let you pass." He ooh-ed and walked to sit besides Keith's brother, Keith doing the same and sitting just in front of Lance while Allura took the last seat available.

"That makes sense, Pidge was the one who gave us the tickets, and I'm sure she pestered Matt to pester Shiro -the latter laughed nervously- to get them." Keith said, amused, and Lance grinned, eyes shining with mischief. Knowing Shiro couldn't deny Pidge anything was an interesting piece of info that he stored on the back of his mind for a later date

"Hah, Pidge knows what's up, that small genius." Lance laughed, eyes raking over the room, looking so different without the lights and mist and confetti, it was spacious and clean, and the furniture was a mix between Victorian and modern that fit really well, the colors white, blue and grey calming to look at......

"Aw shit, Blue!" He jumped from his seat, anxious, and looked at his watch to see that it was already twelve p.m, and their children, their beautiful cats were home alone, probably meowing like crazy looking for food and cuddles and company. Maybe not Red, though, she was independent and aloof, although she liked to be petted by Keith more often than not. But Blue was a social butterfly, really demanding and high maintenance, and she got real lonely really fast and cried if left alone for too long.

Good god he had completely forgotten about her, he was such a bad parent.

He turned towards his boyfriend and latched onto his arm, desperate. "Keith, we need to get home! The children, we left the children alone!" Keith gasped, eyes going to his watch too and widening when they caught what time it was. His expression immediately hardened and he jumped from his seat too, hands fumbling for his phone to call a cab or something to get home as soon as possible.

Hands snatched it away before he could do anything, though, and Lance looked on, bewildered, as Shiro stored it in one of his pockets, smiling all the while.

"Shiro, what are you doing? Give me back my phone." Keith threatened, mouth and brows twitching.

"No can do, little brother, we have the important mission of keeping you occupied until two p.m, at least, Hunk's request." Lance opened his mouth and closed it, what was Hunk plotting? Or more like, what was _Pidge_ plotting? Her ideas never ended well for him, and he was suddenly fearing for his life.

Despite that, though, his children were fist priority right now.

"But, the cats..." Shiro looked at him, face soft and relaxed, so different from the Shiro who had come back from the military with one less arm and a bunch of traumas to fight.

"Don't worry, they assured me they would get taken care of, you just have to stay here until two, then you can go back home, so, meanwhile, why don't we play something to pass time?" Just as Shiro finished, Coran perked up from behind the counter, eyes bright with excitement as he finished decorating a glass full of a pink and green drink that looked....mystical, to say the least.

"How about we practice making cocktails? It's fun, and you have freedom to mix whatever you want, my treat. I can also show you how to make some of the club's ones, too, see how good you are." He felt his own eyes lit up, and he looked at his boyfriend sideways, gauging his reaction before he leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"I bet I can make those drinks better than you." Keith whirled around and looked accusingly at him.

"You want to make this a competition, _really_?" Lance's smirk widened and he knew he had Keith were he wanted him, because, even though they had been dating for so many years, their competitive streak was something that never really went away. It had been one of the reasons Lance had fallen so hard, they pushed each other to be better, try harder, and he loved every second of it.

"What, you chicken?" Keith's eyes narrowed, but his mouth twitched with the ghost of a smile.

"You're on, McClain." Lance laughed, tying an apron around his waist and wiggling his brows before shooting finger guns at his lover and running towards Coran, who announced that Allura and Shiro, alongside himself, would be the judges.

Time to show everyone one of Lance McClain's many talents.

\--

Half an hour later, and everyone had their mouth hanging open as they tasted what Coran dubbed as _'One of the best variations of the Bonding moment he had ever drank'._ Allura had given him a nine over ten, joyous surprise lighting up her face, while Shiro had just hugged him, told him how glad he was that he was his brother in-law -while Keith blushed and laughed nervously- and gave him a ten over ten.

Keith had pouted and grumbled about his loss, and didn't want to admit defeat, but broke down when Lance feigned tears, telling him it was actually really good and that he deserved a ten, too. And then Coran came to him and said that he needed a new apprentice, and he was sure that Lance would be the perfect bartender with his uncanny ability to mix flavors to create the best combinations.

He had actually offered Lance to work at the club when he could while Coran taught him his secrets, intent on training him to be the next drink master of Altea, and, well, he'd been flattered, but he had to give it some thought. He relayed his feelings to the older man, and Coran understood, but told him he really wished he would answer affirmatively, because he saw great potential in Lance and was impressed by his dexterity with all the different drinks.

Four games of twister, two strip poker matches and two dance offs after that, and lunchtime grew near, Shiro signaling to them that they were finally allowed to go home.

"Wow, is that late already? Time sure does pass by fast when you're having fun." Keith nodded, agreeing with him, and both of them thanked everyone for their company and gathered their belongings before bidding goodbye to them and leaving. Not before Shiro caught Keith and sternly told him to call more often, that he was always welcome at his and Matt's house, and that their dog, Black, was dying to see him again.

It was funny, because Black was a white husky with blue eyes, so the name really didn't fit, but Matt insisted and Shiro was weak to his boyfriend's puppy eyes, so, Black.

"I miss him too, I just....didn't want you to feel like I was intruding on your life together, I mean, Matt did so much for you when you came back and, I didn't want to overwhelm you..." Shiro looked pained before he hugged Keith to his chest, eyes shining and wet.

"Don't be silly, if I'm able to hug Matt and everyone I love right now is because of you. You scrapped every little cent you had, left yourself completely broke and on the streets to get me this arm, to make me whole again. I'll never be able to repay you for it." Keith hugged his brother back tightly, and Lance thought he saw the beginning of tears slipping down his cheeks from where he was standing.

"I don't need you to repay me, you're my brother, I did it because I love you." Shiro smiled, beaming as he squeezed Keith even more, making him let out a strangled gasp.

"Idiot, I love you too, and precisely because of that, I always, _always_ will want you to be part of my life, so don't distance yourself from me, from us, okay? Come visit someday, Matt has learnt to cook that spicy steak you like so much." Keith laughed, finally disentangling himself from his brother's chest and beaming up at him, his face relaxed and at ease, showing one of those rare smiles that lit up his whole face and made his eyes crinkle, dimples showing on the corners of his mouth.

Jesus, Lance had the most beautiful lover in all the known universe, in an out, no questions about it.

"Sure, I promise." Keith whispered, trying to hide his embarrassment." We have to go now, I fear what Pidge may have planned." Shiro snorted and waved his hand dismissively, body language depicting calm and serenity.

"Oh, don't worry too much, you'll be fine." Keith glared at him and walked towards Lance, saying his goodbyes to the others as he clasped their hands together, fingers interlocking.

"Should we go walking, or do you want me to call a cab?" Keith tilted his head, leaving him to decide if they took a nice walk home or short ride there, and Lance's feet answered that question for him, burning with each step and throbbing like hell.

"A cab, please, these heels are killing me." Smirking, Keith leaned down to peck his cheek, one of his favorite things to do, apparently, since he took every opportunity to do so.

"But babe, you look so good in them, I think it's worth it." Lance giggled, and knew he was blushing, Keith's compliments always made him giddy like a lovesick teenager, and he never ceased to remind him just how much he loved his legs (and every other part of his body, too).

"Damn right I do, but I can't take one more step, so call that cab, sweetheart." Keith nodded, taking out his phone and telling the driver where to come get them. They barely had to wait a few minutes before the car was there, and within fifteen minutes they were standing on the door of their building, Lance looking at the stairs with distaste as he growled towards the elevator, which had a sign that said _'Out of order'_ , and had been that way for more than two weeks now.

"When the hell are they going to fix this thing? How am I supposed to climb three floors of stairs with these torture devices on my feet?" He heard his boyfriend snort, and was hesitating between glaring at him or throwing a shoe in his general direction. " I think I'm going to take them off, going barefoot can't be that bad." He was going to bend down and take those heels out of his pained feet, but before he had the chance to move, an arm wrapped around his mid back and another bent his knees, and he suddenly found himself held in his lover's arms, tucked tight into his chest.

If he swooned and looked starry eyed and completely in love just then, no one had to know.

"Your prince has arrived to sweep you of your feet." _Literally_ , he thought, hands curling around the short hair on the back of Keith's neck, still soft and ticklish from his latest haircut. Lance missed the mullet, sometimes, he'd loved to braid it and play with it, but this short hair really suited him, too, so he wasn't complaining.

"If you're my prince, what does that make me, then? The princess?" He pouted, nuzzling his face on Keith's neck and smiling when the other let out a breathless laugh.

"Nah, that makes you the endearing commoner that ensnared the prince with his wit and sass." Lance roared with laughter, the sound coming from deep in his gut, blaring loud into the room and echoing back at him as tears gathered in his eyes. Keith knocked their foreheads together and began the tedious walk up the flight of stairs, carrying Lance like he weighted nothing, and he knew for a fact he wasn't light, like, at all.

It took him barely five minutes to make it to their door, and Lance took out their keys and opened it, never leaving Keith's arms, because he could and because it was comfortable and warm and nice, okay?

As soon as they arrived home, however, both of them noticed something was quite different, the lights were dim and a sweet smell permeated the room, soft pink lights bathing the house in an otherwordly glow, filling the ceiling and walls with constellations and stars.

"What the-?" Lance startled, patting his lover's shoulder and telling him to lower him down. He walked towards the kitchen, curious, and as he caught sight of the table he nearly teared up, there was a whole banket for two put on it, fine tablecloth and cutlery adorning the piece of furniture along a vase full of wild flowers and some fake candles.

There was a small note just in the middle of everything, and Lance hurried to take it and read it's contents, sniffing softly and wiping his eyes, never stopping even as he felt another body pressed to his, firm and warm and comforting.

_'Dear Lance and Keith, we're sorry for yesterday, we wanted to get you out not only to celebrate that Hunk and I were finally staying or that we were all together again, but also to congratulate you on finally having a place to call 'home', a place where you can be happy together._

_It was supposed to be our gift for you, when the night ended we were going to pay for everything and send you to the nearest five stars hotel so you could relax all weekend. Sadly, those bastards ruined it, so we did the next best thing, we prepared a full course worthy of a restaurant for you to enjoy and decorated the house to give that five star hotel vibe (I chose the galaxy theme because I know you're nerds)._

_The appetizers are all set on the table, ready to eat, and there's a bottle of wine settled on the wine cooler on the counter, Hunk advised something fruity -since he knows you won't drink wine otherwise- so we picked a Long Flat Red Moscato, hope you like it._

_The first course for your meal is in the oven, you just have to turn it on -it's already programmed- as soon as you sit down to eat the appetizers and it'll be done in about fifteen minutes. The second course is on that pot on the stove, just heat it up and enjoy the gracious use of spices that godly chef Hunk has taken his time to mix._

_To finish it off, the dessert is in the fridge, and I'm sure you're going to love it, Hunk really outdid himself this time, and I bet you'll actually cry when you taste it._

_Oh, also, we took the kittens home with us for the weekend -they love playing with Green and Yellow- and we've got everything we need to take care of them, so don't worry too much, the house is yours and only yours for two days, so take the time to_ _relax and destress._

_And before you ask, I've been talking with Nyma and Rolo for a while, they told me that these last two months, you've been super stressed and barely had time to rest or anything, what with the change of house and the move, buying the furniture, signing all the paperwork, making sure everything was in place and all that boring stuff us young adults have to deal with._

_They told me that you guys barely slept, taking care of the cats and rearranging everything while also fixing some technical problems the apartment had, and more trouble that I'm sure you guys didn't share with them. But there's no need, I'm sure you barely slept at all and I just, I wanted you to ret and feel free, if you know what I mean, I'm just mad it was all ruined and caused you even more stress._

_I hope this apology -made by Hunk and I- helps you finally unwind, enjoy your romantic dinner, and whatever may come afterwards. *wink, wink*'_

The words blurred after that point and another type of writing, more neat and curvy and written in black followed that sentence.

_'Forget about what she just wrote, she's banned from this letter from now on. Lance, Keith, have fun and don't think too much, the children will be home on Monday, see you then, and congrats again on starting your life together, this time for real.'_

_Yeah, congrats, you dorks, see you in two days.'_

Lance gripped the letter tight, but relaxed his hands in fear of ripping it in half, he slumped backwards, leaning on Keith's chest and sighing contentedly.

"We're so lucky." He told Keith, voice heavy with emotion.

"Yeah, we are." His lover pecked his cheek and took a deep breath.

"We have the best friends in the universe, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do."

Lance turned, standing on his tip toes to lay a sweet kiss on Keith's mouth, closing his eyes and relishing on the feeling for a second before he walked away, right towards the table with the delicious looking food, eyeing the wine with interest.

"Well, they prepared this for us, we better not waste their efforts, right?" Keith nodded, and both of them followed the instructions on the letter before sitting down and eating, nearly inhaling the food in their haste. It was tasty and delightful and before they knew it they had finished the meal, all the while throughout dinner talking about anything that came to mind, Keith had shared that time he stole Shiro's eyeliner and his brother had freaked, searching for it like a crazed man.

In return, Lance had shared the story of how he got short hair in the first place, telling Keith that he'd actually had really long hair when young, because he had said he wanted to be a mermaid, and they all had long hair so he needed to have it too. But while playing with his brothers at trying to make a flamethrower -Keith nearly fell fof his chair at that- some embers caught on his long tresses and burnt all the way to his neck, he'd had to cut it short afterwards -to treat the burns- and then got lazy and didn't grow it out again.

Keith demanded photos and Lance happily obliged, promising to have them home next week when he did his weekly call to his mom.

Afterwards, slightly tipsy and giddy all the way from his toes to his head, they made their way to their room, happy not to have to look out for two little intruders that loved to interrupt them at the most inopportune times. Keith hefted him up as soon as the bed was in sight and laid him down on the mattress, softly, looming over him and looking deep into his eyes, like starlight shone in his gaze and the universe was within them.

But he knew it was not, because the galaxies and stars and space dust were swirling in Keith's purple-blue eyes, shifting and dancing with every blink, every lower of his lids and flutter of his lashes, the colors darkening and becoming a deep inky black, like the canvas of the universe itself, as he glanced at Lance, his hand brushing his hair away from his face.

"Lance....I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how much I love you."

He took a shaky breath, heart beating twice it's rate, threatening to leap from his chest while he looked deep into the eyes of his soulmate, his best friend, his rival, his other half, a part of his heart. His chest warmed and butterflies fluttered about, hands itching to touch, to feel that soft skin under his fingers, caress and worship every inch he could reach, make him see just how much Lance loved him back, how much he needed him, how utterly lost he was without him and how he brought light into Lance's life.

"I love you too, so much, I can't even put it into words." Keith smiled, wicked and playful and gorgeous.

"Then don't." His lover leaned down and sealed their lips together, the kiss, that began soft and tender, quickly turning heated and passionate and wet, hands fumbling with clothes and zippers, desperate to touch, to feel, to reach that feeling of completion only such closeness could bring, to become one and forget they were separate entities, melting into the other, becoming whole.

Their cries of pleasure all throughout the night were, thankfully, not heard by anyone, since most fo their neighbors worked at night.

Thank god for small mercies.

\--

"Mnmm....." Lance woke up feeling sated, exhausted, and more relaxed than he could ever remember being, he hurt everywhere and he was sore, yeah, but his body felt lax and pliant as he lay there on their bed, head resting on Keith's chest as the other snored softly, the rising and falling trying to lull him back to sleep to the tune of Keith's heartbeat.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, the clock had read 11:00 a.m, it was still too early to get up, and he wanted to savor the moment, he hadn't noticed just how tense and gloomy and extremely tired he'd been until he'd fallen asleep after their.... _party_ , last night. It had felt like he hadn't slept in months, what with all the trouble buying a new home brought, and they also had to deal with the paperwork of their rented ones, move all their belongings, change the address for their bills.....it had been just a never-ending stream of work.

And it had taken it's toll on both of them, even if they hadn't noticed.

Thankfully, they had a lot of friends that _did_ notice, and now Lance felt so well rested he believed he could take on the world....after he took a shower, jesus christ they stinked.

Movement below him made a small whine leave his lips, and he opened his eyes and squinted, gaze locking onto Keith's who smiled sleepily at him, hair ruffled and fluffy and sticking at odd angles, neck littered with bite marks and hickies.

He looked like a mess, a relaxed, goopy mess, and it was the most beautiful sight Lance had ever seen.

"G'd mornin, babe." Keith nuzzled his cheek like a cat, making him giggle softly.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Lance snuggled closer to him, seeking the warmth his lover provided, his body feeling like a stove all year long, it was a gift, he'd said.

"I feel....like I'm melting into the mattress, Lance, my arms and legs won't move, and it's like...evetything's in slow motion and I'm all giddy and stuff. I don't even want to get out of bed, for like, the whole day, and I'm a productive person, that's not what I do." He just laughed, hands running over Keith's stomach and lightly tickling his sides, nails grazing skin lightly and making his lover sigh.

"That's called being completely well rested and satisfied. We've been on the move for too long, and the fatigue was catching up to us, we just never noticed because I'm good at ignoring things, and you're just oblivious." His partner gasped, smacking his rear lightly before pinching his thigh.

" _Rude_ , I noticed you were head over heels for me, didn't I?" Lance hid his face on the crook of Keith's neck, rubbing his cold nose there and snorting at the other's yelp.

"Yeah, you did, right after two whole years of me trying to flirt with you, congrats." Keith huffed, turning the other way and hugging his pillow instead of Lance.

"I don't need you anymore, this pillow will be my cuddle buddy from now on." Now it was his turn to gasp, outraged, throwing his body over Keith's to try and snatch that ho from his lover's embrace. Which resulted into a tug of war to see who could get the pillow, which turned into a pillow fight which evolved into wrestling, leaving both of them winded by the end, all smiles and delight, loving looks and softness as they cuddled close once more.

The silence that followed was nice, it was calm and serene, charging his empty batteries right up, his mind working faster than ever, finally clear and devoid of the swarm of thoughts that had swallowed his ability to multitask and think clearly. Right now, he didn't have to worry about responsibilities and paperwork, he didn't have to make any calls or send any emails or wait for hours on end for someone on the other end of the line to fix whatever problem he had.

It felt nice and freeing.

But something was missing.

"I miss our children." He said. Keith's body turned to hug him more tightly.

"I do, too. Is silly, it's barely been a day, and we're supposed to unwind and just...rest, but I miss their shenanigans and the crazy stuff they pull all the time, I miss their little meows when they want our attention and how they curl on our sides when we go to sleep."

"Yeah, right now, without them it feels....empty. And I feel bad because I forgot about them yesterday...I would be a horrible father." He bit his lip, feeling guilty and sad. A hand pinched his cheek and a forehead knocked his with a small thud.

"Don't be silly, you will be a wonderful father, and you know it." Lance froze, eyes widening and mouth opening to let out a breathy stutter, hands shaking slightly as he raised his head a little, gaze meeting Keith's. He hadn't missed how he'd said _'you will'_ instead of _'you would'_ , and wondered if he was reading too much into it or if his instincts were right and there was more to it that a simple mistake.

"Keith...what..?" Keith looked confused before he startled, eyes widening and brows furrowed as he bit his lip and blushed, gradually, from his cheeks to the tip of his ears and down his chest, eyes shining with something indescribable.

"Ah.....dammit, I planned on telling you later this year but....well....I suppose now is as good time as any, no?" Lance titled his head and sat up, the sheets pooling on his lap and making him shiver, their room was cold as hell, and when he wasn't cradled on his lover's arms, the chill got to him real fast.

Keith sat up too, still blushing and hands twitching and wringing whatever piece of cloth he came close to. After a few minutes of silence he nodded to himself, seemingly coming to a decision, and his eyes met Lance's, full of fire and warmth and the strength of a person that has decided not to back down and plunge deep into the unknown, fearing what it might bring but also awaiting eagerly for the surprises and happiness that would hopefully come to be.

"I...Lance, ever since the day we met, you've always told me that you wanted a big family, that you loved the ruckus of a busy house and the warmth of being surrounded by people you love. I had Shiro, when I was young, but he was busy working and making sure they didn't separate us to be able to take care of me, we saw each other, but most of the time, the nanny took care of me. It's not like I blame him or anything, as soon as he had free time, he always came home and spent all his free time with me, I'm really grateful for all he did." Lance nodded, not understanding where that came from but always willing to listen to what the other had to say.

"So, you see, I never really experienced or understood the ' _glow'_ or ' _familiar warmth'_ that you always spoke of, at least not until we began dating and you introduced me to your family. From then on, I began to understand just how nice and loving a family could be, and even more when we practically lived together with the cats. I was so happy I couldn't believe it."

"But then the guilt came, because you wanted a big, happy family, and I couldn't give you that, and I always felt responsible from keeping you from achieving your dream. I was a coward, didn't want to bring it up, scared that maybe you'll reject me from not wanting anything more, happy with what we had." Lance frowned, tearing up, he'd never wanted to make him feel like this, it's true that he'd wanted a family, a boisterous house filled with laughter and children's toys scattered everywhere, little mini Keith's and Lance's to raise and love and cherish.

He came from an extensive family, too big to fit on a house, he was raised surrounded by people, loved the company and the happiness it brought him, it just made sense that he would want the same thing growing up and for his future.

But that didn't mean that was the only outcome he saw for his life, a family could very well be two guys and their cats, there was nothing wrong with that, he loved his life and he loved his little family. They could always adopt, of course, but the topic had never come out with Keith, and he knew he had a hard time opening up to strangers, so he just assumed he didn't like children or didn't want to have any.

He'd never considered that maybe Keith had doubts, that he didn't want to talk about it for fear of their opinions clashing and maybe discovering that they weren't made for each other, after all.

_As if._

"But then we continued dating for many years, we had fights and arguments and there were tears and pain, but also forgiveness and teary smiles and warmth, and the moment I saw you hold in your arms your sister's newborn daughter....I knew I wanted that for you...for us." Lance whipped his head up so fast his neck cracked, eyes still teary, expression awed and surprised and unbelieving but most of all hopeful, eager.

"Keith....what are you saying?" Keith smiled, bashful, and scratched the back of his neck as he always did when nervous.

"I'm saying that I, too, want a big family, Lance, so if you're willing to wait a little, I want us to adopt. I want to raise our children with you and experience the wonders of parenthood with you, I want to have a house full of life and light and smiles, and I want to have all of that with you and our future children, if you.....if you want to." Lance covered his mouth with his hands, trying to swallow his sob and cover the smile that threatened to split his face in half, heart thundering in his chest from the happiness that overwhelmed him.

"I mean, I want to wait until we're married at least but-" Lance shrieked, scaring Keith, who jumped a foot in the air and toppled over the bed, falling to the floor.

Keith's head peeked from the edge of the mattress, groaning in discomfort.

"Lance what the hell-?"

"Keith!! Did you just propose to me?" He screamed, hands clutching the sheets so hard he thought he heard them rip, but he couldn't care less, he was trembling in excitement, a beaming smile making his cheeks ache as he loomed over his lover's prone figure.

Keith froze over and then cursed under his breath. "Uh....shit, I didn't mean to say that -Lance whined sadly-, I mean, yeah I meant what I said but I didn't want to say it, I mean-" Keith groaned and moaned in desperation, hiding his head on the comforter, fist punching the mattress in obvious frustration.

"Ugh, I hate that I ramble when I'm nervous. What I meant to say was, that yeah, I wanted to propose, but I wanted to do it later this year, I had a very romantic day planned, and now everything is ruined because I was nervous and blurted it out." Lance was half listening half replaying tha part that said _yeah, I wanted to propose'_ , mind going into overdrive as his chest filled with love and so much emotion he thought he would burst.

Keith wanted to marry _him_ , he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, he wanted to have a family with him and grow old together and-......he was going to cry, oh my god he was going to cry and no force on the universe was going to be able to stop him.

Before the tears fell, though, he flung himself at his lover and crashed his lips to his, both of them tumbling down to the floor with a thud as Keith yelped, caught unaware. After a minute or so, Lance leaned up and glanced down, fat tears running down his eyes as snot threatened to fall down his nose, he was sure he looked disgusting, but he didn't care, nothing mattered but Keith and how happy he just made him and, oh my god they were going to be _fiances_.

If he remembered to say yes, that was.

Shit.

His gaze landed on Keith, who looked happy, but confused and anxious all at once, nervously opening his mouth before closing it again and saying nothing.

Lance sniffed before speaking, voice shaking and stuttering. "Y-yes, oh my god yes, I can't believe -he sniffed again- I can't believe you want to marry me, I'm- and children! You want us to adopt children! I- is this a dream? If it is I swear to god above I'm gonna-" Keith's chuckle interrupted him, wet and soft, and Lance noticed that he, too, was crying softly.

Lance smiled, hugging him tighter. "Man, we're such a mess." Keith snorted, the sound disgusting but still somehow adorable in the situation they were in.

"Yeah, we are, but you said yes, so there's no turning back now, there's no receipt and refunds aren't allowed. Sorry sir, I don't make the rules, you'll have to deal with your purchase for the rest of your life." Both of them dissolved in laugher as they hugged on the floor, the sound filling the room, promising a bright future and new and exciting adventures that they would share together.

Obstacles might come, things could go wrong, hard times would happen, disagreements and mistakes would be made, but as long as they loved and respected each other, as long as they talked and communicated and never forgot the warmth and friendship that brought them together, they would be able to overcome whatever the universe threw at them.

"I'm okay with that." Lance said, and Keith smiled at him with a tenderness that melted him inside as he raised his head slightly to press his lips gently to Lance's.

It was just one of the many kisses they would share throughout their lives, but just as important as any, it was a promise, a vow, a touch that spoke of eternity and faith and passion.

A love so true and all-encompassing, that even the passage of time couldn't dwindle.

Traveling through time and space, as many times as needed, to meet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr: https://ultiwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> The part that my best friend told me is from the moment they get into the club, to the moment the guys are thrown out (even though i added some stuff, but the glasses thing? veridic, the lift a guy with one hand thing? veridic), her life is wild, istg.


End file.
